Can I Have Your Number?
by TigressLuver
Summary: Rin goes to the movies.


CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?

Hi I'm TigressLuver I do not own Mad-TV nor do I own Kung Fu Panda…this is a parody!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Taking a break from all the drama from the hotel, and trying to overcome her seriously unnatural crush on Chu; Rin decided to see a scary movie. Since the theater was the only place to escape from she came alone.<p>

Sitting there and watching the Oh-So-Boring previews on what not to do while a movie is playing; very few people started pouring in. Rin not sitting so close to the screen, but not so far just stared at the screen until she heard someone sit behind her. She just ignored the noise even though she didn't like being so close to strangers.

A few seconds later she heard a quiet voice. "Damn." The voice said. She ignored.

"Damn!" The voice repeated louder.

Rin felt the need to turn around. She saw a silver wolf with a du rag on his head, baggy jeans and a sweater vest. He seemed to be sagging his pants a bit too. He gave Rin a lustful look; she quickly turned around and prayed that he wouldn't say a word to her.

"Oh damn! Ok, ok, ok." The boy said.

'Oh god leave me alone!' Rin's mind screamed.

And with his slight ghetto accent he asked. "S'cue me can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rin heavily ignored his request.

"Es'cue me can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked louder.

Rin answered as kindly as she could. "Um, yeah what's up?"

"Uh yeah, my name Durell its spelled Derell; but it's pronounced Durell. I just wanted to let you know, the back uh yo head look ridiculous!"

Rin took it as a strange compliment. "Uh, thanks."

"Yeah, you are welcome!" Durell said.

'These Americans are weird.' Rin thought but before she could think anything else Durell popped out of nowhere beside her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked menacingly.

"Uh what; who?" Rin asked, She really can't believe her ears.

"Your boyfriend, where's your boyfriend at? Is he getting you refreshments? Is he tall? Is he getting you Mike and Ike's? Oh you like Mike and Ike's? Is he hefty? Is he coming back? Where's your boyfriend? Where's your boyfriend at? Where's your boyfriend at?" Durell asked.

Rin's head was filled with all these questions her mind could just explode. "I don't have a boyfriend." She answered.

"Oh you don't!" He asked surprised.

'Oh no.' Rin thought.

"Oh you don't have a boyfriend?" He continued. "Oh ok, ok that's cool yeah. So listen! Um, I was wondering can I have your number? Can I have your number?" He asked.

'Oh lord have mercy on my soul!' Rin thought" I don't give out my number". Rin simply stated. "In theaters. We're about to watch a movie." Rin reminded.

"Oh! Oh ok, ok that's cool, that's cool; I get it you know you're into like ponderin in cinemas in make beliefs and celluloid's yeah, yeah, ok, ok me too, me too ok yeah I respect that, yeah keep doin yo than ms. Challey, Ms. Jean Challey! Yeah, yeah that's cute. "

'What the hell did he just say?' Rin thought, the language he was speaking definatly wasn't English.

He suddenly appeared next to her again, scaring the shit out of her.

"What's yo name delicate?" He practically screamed.

"Uh Rin." She said startled half to death. 'Uh stupid Rin why did you tell him your name?' she thought.

"Oh Rin? aw Damn hold up! That's a Asian ass name Rin! Yeah my little eggroll, little chicken! On my eggroll! Yeah!" He started licking his lips like a mad person.

All Rin wanted to do know was to run out the theater.

"So listen! Can I have your number!" He asked again. "Can I have your number?"

"Look, this is my day off and I just want to watch this movie alone. I'm sorry." Rin lied she didn't even feel like watching anything anymore.

"Oh ok, ok I get it, I get it I respect that." He got up and walked away.

Rin sighed in relief. "At least he's gone now." She mumbled. Or so she thought.

Durell appeared again behind her. "So I can't have it?" He asked.

Rin was about to crack. "No I just don't give it out."

Durell moved to the other side. "Oh ok, ok I get it, I get it! Ok you uh, you being all selective because you got spots! Right?"

"No." Rin said.

"Right?" He asked again. "You think a man can't handle the realness of a tattoo right? Right?"

'What the fuck? Tattoo? I was born with my spots!' Rin yelled inside her head.

"You all like grace Kelly? Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly?" Durell asked.

Ok he was clearly not going away.

"No I'm not being anything cause I have spots." Rin said.

"Oh! Rinny, Rinny, Rinny!" Durell said.

'What? He gave me a nickname?' Rin thought.

"Girl! Rinny, Rinny. Don't be insecure girl! You own those spots! Work that tattoo!" Durell yelled.

Rin spoke as she was talking to a retarded child. "Ok I will."

"Aww damn! You kina sexy when you take my advice girl I like that!" Durell said

Rin fakly grinned and scooted one seat away from him.

"Yeah I like that!" He continued. "So um, so listen!" He scooted next to her.

"Damn!" Rin thought.

"Can I have your number?" He asked once again. "Can I have it?"

Rin scooted away.

"Can I have it?"

"No." Rin said then scooted away once more.

"Can I please receive the secret code that connected telephonically which will pass me through to you, which means it would be you beautiful ass number?" Durell asked.

"Can I have it?" He scooted next to her.

She moved away. He moved closer.

"Can I have it? No come on Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I? Can I? He started to sound like he was about to cry. Can I have it? Can I have it?" He sniffed. "Can I have it?"

"No." Rin repeated quietly.

"The previews are about to start, and I just I want to ponder them. Alone." The room started to dim out. "But thanks anyway." Rin said and gave him a smile.

"Oh ok! Ok alright, alright that's cool. No, no I get it you want to go through all the interspecies in cinema so yeah you keep doin yo thang, keep doin you thang you Var Challey my little Sushi roll. Yeah ok, alright ima miss you, ima miss you; alright you enjoy your day girl alright take care." He said as he walked up the steps towards the exit.

"I love you" he whimpered quietly. On his way up the steps a female snow leopard walked pass him, he quickly turned around and followed her to her seat.

~2 hours later~

"Hey Rin how was the movie?" Viper asked.

"He wanted my number…He kept asking for my number….I don't even have a number." Rin mumbled to herself like a lost soul.

"Ok then." Viper said.

* * *

><p>SO HOWS THAT? PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND REMEMBER…TIGRESSLUVER LUVES YOU!<p>

CHEERS!


End file.
